


My Girl's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Angst, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cheating, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Comfort/Angst, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dead Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Eventual Dick Grayson/Wally West, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Damian Wayne, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Grandmothers, Heavy Angst, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally West Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N L/N, and Bruce Wayne two people who deeply care for the the other and love. Both try to raise their daughter's to the best of their ability and keep Gotham from falling into ruin.Dick-DixieJason-JaneTim-TemperanceDamian-Delilah
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Batmom Reader series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

... I hear my phone I yawned I sat up I looked, Bruce I answered 

-"morning, Y/N"

I yawned stretching "morning, Bat's"

-"I apologize for waking you" 

"no need for apologizing, Bruce. What's wrong?"

-"nothing is wrong" 

"we are not playing that game come on I'm your best friend you can trust me"

-"it's, Dixie. She's been acting off unlike her often cheerful self. I don't know what is troubling her. Could you perhaps?"

"say no more I'll see what's troubling the girl"

-"thank you"

"did Batman just thank me"

He grunted I laugh and hung up. I made it to the Manor I walked upstairs going to Dixie's room. I knocked

"leave me alone please"

"Dixie, it's me Y/N. Honey, what's wrong?"

"nothing, Y/N I promise just go away"

"Dixie, I'm worried about you"

I opened the door she threw a pillow at me I caught it. I notice the lights off, chocolate rapper's everywhere. Her period! I saw her curled up in her covers and I knew that was the problem.

"did it happen on patrol?"

She nodded I touched her face sitting on her bed

"do you have anything to use" 

"no" 

"I've got some you can use and I'll get you some pain medication with some goodies" 

She sighed I grabbed my purse giving her what she needed 

"thanks" 

I walked out to go to the kitchen and get Dixie medicine. I feel my watch vibrate I looked, Bruce. I turned on my holograph screen seeing him in the Batcave. I know exactly why he's calling he's worried about his little girl and it's absolutely adorable. 

"Dixie's, fine she started her period so she'll be on bench for a few day's" 

-"I see" 

"we'll be in her room if you need us we'd love your company" 

-"I'm busy" 

"of course keeping Gotham safe and sound and la-di-da-da" he grunted "I'll see you soon grumpy bat's" 

He gently nodded I turned the holograph off. I walked downstairs. I walked to the kitchen seeing, Alfred. 

"hey, Alfie" 

"Ms, Y/N lovely to see you" 

"I told you Y/N is just fine, no need for formality" 

"I've known you for many year's miss Y/N you know as well as I do. Formality is my entire life" 

I chuckled and opened the freezer grabbing cotton candy ice-cream, along with my favorite. I shut the freezer and put them on the counter. I grabbed spoons, Alfred put two bowls on a tray. I scooped them into the bowls 

"Ms Y/N I can bring these up to you and miss Dixie" 

"oh hush I'm more than happy to help" 

I finished and grabbed a bag of chocolate covered popcorn and medicine. I put it on the tray Alfred poured two glasses of water. We walked upstairs I opened her door I grabbed the tray from, Alfred 

"thank you so much, Alfred your a Saint" 

"pleasures all mine miss, Y/N please tell me if needed be anything" 

I smiled I sat the tray on the end of the bed. Dixie, sat up I gave her medication she drank her medicine down with the water. I sat next to her I turned the TV on putting on a movie. I gave her the bowl of ice-cream and I held mine. I sat next to Dixie and she ate the ice-cream 

"I'm so sorry I threw the pillow at you. I don't know what got into me" she cried

I hugged her and kissed her head 

"oh, sweetie it's OK I know exactly how you feel. You want some delicious chocolate covered popcorn" 

"yeah, thanks for everything"

I smiled drying her tears I opened the bag it completely tore open going all over the bed, we laughed. Good she's happy 

"whoops" I said 

"it's OK"

We ate the popcorn watching the movie

"you remember when you almost got killed a few week's ago on the League mission" 

"you've been snooping to much it was a nothing I'm fine" 

"I'm a, Detective"

"you know you really shouldn't be snooping"

"oh come on. At least your ok Bruce was totally freaking out. I was too"

"hey I'm sorry I scared you" 

"I was you can't leave me you have to promise me your not going to go ok... Mom" 

"OK" 

She hugged me I rubbed her hair and kissed her head. I let go of her both of us crying. I cried because she called me Mom and I could have died. I could have missed this moment. We both dry our tears

"do you love, Bruce"

"of course I do I've known him for year's and put up with too much of his Sh-crap to not at least care about him" 

"like in love with him" I sighed blushing dammit, she laughed "I knew it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie and I painting the kitchen at my house. 

"so are you going to admit it?" she said 

This can't be good she's been bugging me for weeks telling me I should tell Bruce I love him. I continued painting thinking about, Bruce. Oh, I'll humor her and ask 

"and what would that be, Baby Bird" 

"you are madly in love with Bruce and are thinking about him right now. So stop worrying and go tell him before I do" 

"wow I'm shocked I never expected you to say such a remarkable thing" I say sarcastic 

I stopped and looked at her raising my eyebrow 

"oh come on, it's not like you're getting any younger" she says 

I raised my eyebrows "are you implying that I'm old?"

"no I'm just smilpy stating that I am tired of seeing you two torture yourselves" 

I sighed knowing she's right but I can't I'm too afraid of rejection, knowing how on earth could he ever love me. I sighed deeply she smirked at me 

I looked at her irritated "drop it D" 

"fine" 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" 

"it's OK I just really want you to be happy and for some reason you always seem to be happy after being around, Bruce" 

"I'm happy, Dixie" 

"no Mom your not you may be at time's but I'm not oblivious" 

I took a deep breath I hear the oven beep. I opened the oven I grabbed my oven mit getting the brownies out. I put them on the counter. Dixie, washed her hands I put soup on her hands. After she finished I washed my hands I stood completely still. I remember, Bruce and Alfred coming to visit me at the hospital. After I had got injured from a, really bad day at work. 

"on a good note I saw him staring at you at your High-school photo in his wallet" 

I sighed deeply feeling flattered he still has it. That night I dropped Dixie off at the Manor. I rolled the window down 

"I had fun mabye you could invite Bruce and show him the house" 

I sighed "I'll see you soon behave and make sure you text me after patrol tomorrow" 

"yeah yeah" 

"I mean it I don't want to worry about my Baby Bird" 

"whatever you say Mama Bird, love you" 

"love you too" 

I drove home I walked inside. I opened my door. I saw something amiss I grabbed my gun hidden in my car. I walked inside aiming, Bruce! In his uniform man he's so.. Y/N, FOCUS GUN!.. I took a deep breath lowering my gun. I put my gun in my safe. Recovering from my almost heart attack. I walked to him 

"what I need to leave town again" I said sarcastic 

"Y/N" he sounds terrible his voice raspy as if he's been crying 

I looked at him "Bruce, what's wrong?" 

He swiftly hugged me I wrapped my arm's around his neck. He let go of me and sat on the couch. He took a deep breath taking his cowl off 

"Bruce, don't be angry with me for saying this, but maybe I think your parents would want you to be happy with someone. You deserve that more than you realize" 

"why are you always right" 

I touched his face he kissed me I deepen the kiss. This feels right, good and I can't believe Bruce just kissed me! I try not to jump up and down in joy 

"I've been waiting a long time to do that" he mumbled 

"I've been to" 

"you never said anything" 

"Bruce, I love you more than you could ever know, you may not like to admit it but you are a good man and I have loved you for year's, but your not exactly easy to read. I just assumed I was your friend" 

"I fell in love with my best friend a long time ago. You tolerate me, you care about me, you are always there for me-" 

I kissed him feeling really happy Dixie was right


	3. Chapter 3

Year's later Daisy moved out of the Manor last week. I haven't seen her in a few months so I'd thought I'd surprise my Bird-Y. I drove to Bludhaven I pulled into the parking lot by her apartment building. I walked up the steps I knocked.

"coming!"

That's not Dixie's voice! The door opened, Wally!!

"Y/N! What a lovely surprise please come in!"

He let me in I held in my laughter he ran off. Dixie ran in

"hey Mom, what are you doing in Bludhaven"

We hugged each other

"oh just thought I'd come see my Baby Bird and to my surprise I see, Wally isn't that interesting"

"isn't it" Wally said laughing nervously

"Wally" Dixie mumbled

"well I didn't want to intrude"

"Mom, please stay I'll go get dinner and you can eat with me and Wally"

"I appreciate it, Dixie but I don't think I should tro-" Wally cut me off 

"oh stay it's no trouble at all"

"oh alright"

"great I'll go get dinner Wally can clean"

Dixie left I took a deep breath a awkward silence. Wally, nervous

"Wally I've known you for a long time and, you dating my daughter doesn't change anything. So long as you don't break her heart or do anything to hurt her"

He exhaled "thanks that means a lot to me. Could you I don't know mabye send a good word to bat's"

I nodded he ran and cleaned the house. I saw Dixie's photo album I looked through sitting on the couch. Wally, sat next to me

"where did time go seems like yesterday Dixie and you were kid's" 

"yeah, my aunt Iris said the same thing"

I hear the door open I looked seeing, Dixie with 4 boxes of pizza 

"hey, babe" Wally said 

"hey sweetie"

"hey brought pizza!" she said 

"yes!" Wally said 

Wally, ran grabbing two boxes we stood in the kitchen eating pizza

"so how's work been mom?"

"fine how's your's treating you?"

"same old same old. H-How's, Bruce?"

"haven't talked to him lately he's been so busy and I've been with work, patrol and all"

"I'm just glad you two finally confessed how much you care about each other" 

Year's later a lot has changed Bruce adopted another child. Jane Todd, after she attempted to steal the tires on the Batmobile, Bruce adopted her. That was almost two year's ago she and I have had our fare share of fights and arguments. Though I'm hoping she is realizing that all I want to do is help her. I drove home from a long day of work at the station. I pulled into my house I walked to my door noticing my door cracked open. I quickly grabbed my gun. I snuck in I hid behind the wall I hear loud crashes. I aimed my gun seeing a man 

"G. C. P hand's where I can see them!"

He turned, Harvey!! Half his face burned it looked awful. He's supposed to be dead!


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Harvey!! You're alive?! What the hell happened to you?!"

"the name's, Two-face now" 

He touched my face I stepped back shaking my head. He may not be dead but he's already gone 

"what the hell do you want?" 

"it's simple Darling I need you for some Intel. You being second in command gives you advantages" 

"you honestly expect to do your dirty work. Harvey we can help you" 

"NO ONE CAN FIX MY FACE!!" 

He slapped me that's it! I shot my gun by him as warning shots. I saw two men. They grabbed me I tried to get lose. He kicked me.... I gradually opened my eye's. Tied upside down my arm's tied behind my back. I smell.. FIRE!!! I quickly tried to get loose I saw the fire get closer. 

"fuck!!" 

I feel sweat dripping from my face nothing in my pockets. Shit! I swung back and forth giving myself momentum. I had my hands on the top of the rope. I feel the rope I payed attention I untied it falling. Ouch! I got up untying my wrist. I'm in my basement shit. I coughed I put my shirt over my mouth looking for escape. I notice my window I ran coughing. I opened it seeing to men guarding. Fuck. I climb out I grabbed the garden hose. I wrapped it their legs pulling I tied it. I grabbed their guns knocking them out. I ran to the back of the house. I saw more, men guarding. I ran to the woods I saw my house burn to the ground. My childhood home gone. I continued running I see, Wayne Manor. I limped to the door my heart pounding from the adrenaline. I bang on the door. I hear the door open, Alfred! 

"Alfred! I've never been more glad to see you!" 

"miss Y/N!" 

"I know I look terrible. Can I use your phone. I need to make a call" 

"please come in miss I'll get you taken care of" 

"thanks Alfie but I only need a to make a phone call" 

I sat on the couch groaning in pain, I realize how saver? my injuries are. Alfred, walked in with a first-aid kit

"Alfred, you really shouldn't have I'm alright" 

"miss I insist" 

He bandaged my wounds really well. Which isn't surprising considering him dealing with Bruce. I called, James who always treated me like his daughter. 

-"where the fucking hell are you?!?" 

"relax old man I'm at Wayne Manor. Alfred took care of my injuries" 

I started coughing I cleared my throat 

-"injuries?! What injuries? Who the hell did this to you?! I'll lock the Bastard away and kill him!!" 

"James, relax I'm fine look I gotta go I'll call you when I get a hotel room" 

-"what?! -" 

I hung up I saw, Jane wearing her pants and t-shirt. I tried to smile she sighed shaking her head 

"hey, Jane" 

"why are your clothes burned?" 

"my house caught on fire" 

"are you ok?" 

"oh yeah I'm fine don't worry" 

Bruce, stormed in he turned the TV on the news on showing my house burned. He turned the TV off he folded his arm's glaring at me. She, mimicked Bruce adorably I held my laugh in 

"it was a accident" I said 

"don't lie to me! Who the hell did this to you?" his voice harsh with worry 

"I told you Bruce it was a accident" 

I glanced at, Jane not wanting her to know, because she may worry herself to death. He slammed the remote to the ground 

"Jane, let us talk!" 

I looked at her smiling Jane huffed and walked out. Bruce, folded his arm's livid 

"dammit, Y/N answer or so help me!" 

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" 

"you'd be surprised" his tone calmer 

"Harvey, it was Harvey"

"half his face was gone?" 

"yeah wait.. Oh yeah you're Batman" 

He grunted sitting next to me I kissed his head. He sighed I rubbed his face 

"I want you to stay here for the next few week's" 

"Bruce, we-" 

"I am not going to risk it" 

"stubborn man" 

He chuckled and sighed he kissed me 

"you're no better"


	5. Chapter 5

Still at the Manor I laid in bed I hear my door open seeing, Dixie 

"Mom! Oh, I came as soon as Alfred called me! Are you feeling ok? Of course not you look terrible"

She sat on the bed holding my hand I halfway smiled

"how are you doing, Baby Bird" 

I know she's worried about me I'm just trying to change the subject 

"Mom, I'm more worried about you I'm ok"

"I'm gonna be just fine don't be worry about me, Sweetheart" 

"that's so not happening"

Late at night Dixie back in Bludhaven after spending the day with me. I hear footsteps knowing it's, Jane. I hear the door open 

"J-Jane, you ok?" 

"of course I'm ok I just..."

"come on in and sit down" 

She huffed she sat on the chair a long silence lingering 

"your not going to make me talk?" she said 

"no I'm not. I've learned it's best not to push you"

"Bruce, is being a asshole"

I sighed wishing she wouldn't cuss

"can you give me a example"

"he's demanding, he's careless I can't do anything good enough for him! He only cares about is oh so fucking precious, Gotham"

"Jane, that's not true he cares about you he loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it"

"what about you all you ever do is treat Dixie like you love her so much!"

"Jane! Listen to me" she turned away from me "Jane, please listen to me. I care about you. You won't open up to me, you shut me out but of you'll let me I think you'd see what I do is out of love"

She looked at me folding her arm's 

"you could have fucking died" 

"Jane, come here" 

She broke down crying "you almost died I don't want to lose you to. Fuck I've lost everything my mom died of overdose ok?! I don't want you to die either. You somehow I don't fucking know how. Filled the hole in my heart and-" 

"Jane, come here now before I get up" 

She got up crying and hugged me I wrapped my arm's around her 

"I'm so fucking sorry I always mess everything up. I never want to fight with you again. Well never get in another fight"

"well I'm afraid there's going to be time's when we fight but I promise you, Jane. I will always be here for you I love you so much, Little Bird" 

"I-I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in the Batcave my heart racing Bruce on his motorcycle rushing to, Jane. His spy-contact's hooked to the Bat-computer. I saw everything he did. I saw the explosion. I hit my intercom 

"Bruce! Bruce.. Answer me dammit!" 

I see light he's OK! 

-"I'm alright" 

My heart raced, Jane! He ran searching for her. He saw her body. I sobbed she laid there lifeless. He picked her up

-"Jane" he said 

I lost my footing and fell on the floor sobbing. Not my daughter not my little girl! I started shaking. She can't be gone! I feel my heart sinking. I chocked on my sob. I grabbed my hair screaming my heart breaking. I finally calmed down I stood. I saw, Alfred. I feel my tear stained cheeks. He dropped the platter. I took a deep breath, feeling broken

"m-miss Y/N please tell me-"

"w-where's my phone.. I.. I need to call, Dixie" 

"miss Y/N I would be more th-than willing to-" 

"just get me the phone" 

I started crying Alfred walked to me I shook my head fighting my tears. He hugged me I covered my face sobbing. She gone my little girl is gone. I'll never hear her laugh, her jokes, spend time with her. I can't even remember the last time I told her I loved her. The funeral, the League and team came. I tried to make be OK, smile, thank them for coming and sending their condolences. Even though I am breaking apart I must be strong for my family. Bruce and I haven't said two word's to each other. I sat in my office at the station. I looked at the picture frame seeing the picture of me with both my daughter's. I lowered the frame not able to look at it. I hear my door knock I huffed

"come in"

I looked as the door opened seeing, James

"Y/N, I told you to take a few week's off"

"and told you 'like hell I'm letting you have all the fun' I'm fine"

"no you are not both you and Bruce are acting reckless. Yeah I know the truth and I'm worried about both of you. We lose you two and Gotham well burn in hell"

"exactly why I should be here and not home drowning in my misery!"

"Y/N"

"don't give me that damn lecture"

"an hour and then you're going home"

He slammed the door leaving I slammed both my fist on my desk in anger. Putting both my hands on my neck with my elbows on my desk. I started shaking, hyperventilating. I tried to calm myself down but couldn't. I feel as if my hands and feet are on pins and needles. I see, Jane's body I sobbed muttering apologizes, and curses.

"Y/N!..Y/N answer me dammit"

I looked seeing, James

"hey calm down focus on my breathing"

I calmed down focusing on his breath I took a deep breath instantly feeling guilt and humiliation. He touched my arm's I shoved him off 

"get out.. Now"

"Y/N"

"I said get out!" I yelled

"hey now don't start pushing me out I'm only here to help you"

"well I don't need it"

"like hell"

James, drove I sat in the passenger seat arm's folded. He pulled in I saw Bruce's car

"you did not! Dammit, James!"


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the couch taking a deep breath as Bruce gave me a glass of water. This isn't the first time we've seen the other at our weakest. Bruce, sat with me I drank the water. This awkward silence is killing me.

"was that the first?" he asked

I sighed pinching my nose "first what panic attack since my little incident when I almost died, yes it was" I looked at him he looked at me his eye's swelling, concern and worry

"I want you to come to the Manor"

I folded my arm's leaning back 

"dammit, Bruce I'm not helpless. Not to mention this is the first time you've spoken to me since" I stopped myself unable to say it "it's been a long time"

"I know you are not helpless, Y/N I know I haven't spoken to you" his voice broken and I realize how broken he feels and remorse he opens his mouth I wait "... Temperance Drake, found my identity along with Dixie's. I've been training her to become, Robin" 

"that's good I think you need it.. You know Bruce I don't blame you for what happened" I feel my eye's swell 

I sniffed I started crying missing, Jane. Bruce and I hugged each other. I hear, him sniff

"I should have been able to save her" he mumbled

"please don't think that Bruce you did everything you possibly could have done" I kissed his neck as with cried in each other's arm's

Year later Bruce adopted Temperance after her parents were murdered. I sat on the couch. On my coffee table countless case files. I took a deep breath this is going to take a while. I hear my phone, Bruce I answer 

"aren't you supposed to be asleep, Bat's" 

-"I thought you could come by to the Manor" 

"hmm I don't know if you really miss me that bad I guess I can come by" 

-"hmm" 

"oh don't give me that shit, Bruce. Like it or not you need me just like I need you" 

-"I'll see you in less than a hour" 

I spoke in a sarcastic tone "I don't know, Bruce but I mean I really miss Alfred's cooking. I need to talk to Tempe and ask how her week has been. Always checking up on my girl's you know" I hear him take a deep breath "and of course because I love you" 

-"I love you too" 

I smiled hanging up I changed clothes and went to the Manor. I pulled in and parked. I walked inside seeing, Alfred 

"good evening miss Y/N" 

"evening, Alfred and for the millionth time call me Y/N" 

I walked upstairs to Temperance's room. I saw Jane's room I took a deep breath trying not to think about the memories. I knocked on Temperance's door. It opened I saw, her shoulders shrugged, eye's bloodshot holding a coffee cup. I sighed knowing she's been up for far too long

I pointed to the bed "OK Little Bird needs some sleep" 

She put her palm to her mouth yawning "what d-on't be ridiculous I'm fine" 

I spoke sternly "Tempe, bed now" 

"aw come on, Y/N I don't need any sleep" 

"do you honestly think that you are going to change my mind" 

She huffed I held her coffee she grumbled, not letting go. I raise my eyebrows. She let go I smiled she laid in bed. I laid a blanket on her. I poured the coffee outside 

"what the hell?!" 

I looked, Bruce! 

"I'm so sorry! Oh, shit Bruce!" 

Temperance, looked we laughed he grunted folding his arm's. I'm so dead! I hear her yawn and stretch. I looked at her

"ok ok, Momma Bird" 

She laid in bed under her cover I kissed her head

"sleep tight-" she cut me off 

"don't let the bed bugs bite, I know" 

I smiled I walked to Bruce's room I saw his clothes on the floor. I opened his bathroom door hearing the shower. Bruce, moved his head from the shower I smile innocently. He grabbed me putting my under the freezing cold water 

"ahh ahh! Bruce, it's sooo c-cold!!Ahh!" 

He kissed me I huff feeling soaking wet and cold, the worst combination 

"there now were even"


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce and I laid on the roof of a building. We had our arms behind our necks. We looked at the stars we just finished patrol and Bruce sent Temperance home.

"remember the first time we met"

I blushed "don't remind me"

He turned and kissed me. Rarely do we get moments like this that I cherish. I rubbed his cheek he touched my hand shutting his eye's. 5 year's past Temperance is dating Conner and Daisy married and moved in with Wally. I'm still living in my home. I love my home it's just.. Lonely. I sometimes wish Bruce would break that final wall and ask me those four letter word's. So then I don't have to go home alone. A month later I sat on the couch in my living room. I feel as if my heart is broken, my eye's swelling, and I want to yell crying. Yesterday I find out that Bruce conceived a child with Talia al Ghul. His daughter Delilah, she's very abrasive I honestly feel sick at the fact that she was raised by assassin's. Though what really hurts me is the thought that I'm starting to believe, Bruce doesn't truly love me. I hear my door knocking I touched my watch. Seeing a holographic of the front of my house. Temperance and Dixie I sighed. I opened seeing my girl's both of them with faces of concern. 

"girl's what are you two doing here?" 

Dixie smiled "like we need an excuse to see our favorite parent" 

I chuckled and let them in I shut the door. 

"it's good to see you two it's been a while, make yourselves at home" 

"you OK, Mom?" Temperance asked 

After Temperance lost her parents she always said I helped her with her grief and accepted me as her mother. I sighed I always promised the girl's I'd never lie to them. I walked to my medium sized kitchen "I've been better, how about you girl's?" 

"we're good I've been working with the team. I guess Bruce didn't tell you he's training, Delilah. She is going to join the team eventually" Dixie says softly 

I turned around seeing Temperance rolling her eye's. I took a deep breath "must've slept his mind" just like a lot of thing's seem to 

"do you want to talk about it?" Temperance asked

I took a deep breath and shook my head. A long awkward silence lingering 

"you know he loves you" Dixie said 

"he may have loved me once I don't if that's true now" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I sat on the chair in front of the Bat-computer. I feel lonely and cold. Dixie and Temperance are angry with me. I really am worried I will lose, Y/N. I really messed up. Talia, had drugged my drink leading to us sleeping together. Resulting in me having a daughter and breaking Y/N's heart as well as her trust in me. Delilah, needs me for guidance and care. I need, Y/N so I don't lose my mind and so much more. I grabbed the box in my pocket. I opened it seeing the ring I bought for the woman I truly love. I love, Y/N. She's my anchor, my home, and the one person who has kept me sane. She makes me feel whole. I can let my guard down and be calm. Her word's calming me down when I lose my temper. She taught me how to be a better man and how to love. I will fight for her. I will not lose her. I shut the box putting it in my pocket. At, first I sent her thing's at her work. Though when I looked at the security camera's. She threw them away. I ask her to go on a date and she was supposedly busy. I think to when the last time I fucked up this bad. What can I do to show her how much I love her. I'm the world's greatest Detective and yet I cant crack this. She says she needs space, and she doesn't want to see me. So I'll fight to get her back without showing my face


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on the couch holding my mail. I went through my mail. I saw a letter from, Bruce!! I quickly opened and I read the letter. 

-Dear, Y/N 

I know that you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I am asking you to forgive me. I know you don't want to see me or talk to me. So I'm writing to you. I need you, Y/N. You make me feel whole. I know I should have told you. I thought I was sparing your heart, and I ended up, only breaking it. I love you and I will fight every day to prove that. I am not asking you to forgive me so quickly. I'm only asking you to not completely shut me out of your life, Y/N because I can't go on without you. 

Love, Bruce - 

I took a deep breath trying my hardest to not cry. I feel as if my heart is melting. I looked at Bruce's contact and called Bruce 

-"you've got great timing" 

"you sent me the letter, wait you said 'I have great timing', do you need me to hang up?" 

-"no you're fine.. Everything is fine" 

It's the tone of his voice. I know something is bothering him. I looked at the letter

"I thought the letter was sweet and I -" 

-"I need to talk to you in person, where are you?" 

It was his change to sternness that worries me 

"I'm at my house, do you want to come here or do I need to head to you" 

-"I'm already on my way to you" 

"OK I'll see you then" 

He hung up on me my heart racing in worry and fear. I hear my door knocking. I opened seeing Bruce I looked at him head to toe, no injuries. I took a deep breath in relief. He didn't say a word, I let him in shutting the door. He sat down and he placed a stick drive on my coffee table. A holographic screen came up, I saw a picture of Redhood and a picture of Jane. I read DNA match! I covered my face shaking. Bruce stood wrapping his arm's around me. She's alive! My baby girl's alive! How the hell did this happen? I started crying uncontrollably. I put both of my palms on my face 

"how? She's.." 

"Ra's al Ghul, lazarus pit" was all he could say 

I realize I'm not the only one scared for our little girl. I shake and wrapped my arm's around his neck with his arm's around me. 

"oh, Bruce" I realize all the thing's Redhood has done now knowing it's my daughter 

We sat on the couch Bruce and I still holding onto each other. I took a deep breath calming myself down. I let go of Bruce seeing his face, full of remorse and worry. Along with his eye's swelling. I put my hands on his neck. We leaned on each other's foreheads. I wrapped my arm's around his neck 

"forgive me" he mumbled 

"shhh not now just.. Can we--just" I just want to be together and hold each other 

He nodded and kissed me we laid on the couch holding on to each other. I laid against the couch with my arm's around him and his around me. I looked at the holographic picture of, Jane. My sweet baby girl we will fix this I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Seven months later Delilah and I have had many fights the last few day's. I've been trying to get through to her. Maybe I'm trying too hard? At the Manor in the living room. I sat reading when I hear 

"ow!!"Delilah yelled 

"Delilah!" I tossed the book and ran to the sound of her pain, into kitchen. 

I saw her holding a apple, squinting her eye's in pain and glaring in frustration 

"Delilah, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"tt I've been trained since my first step to endure such casualties. I am perfectly fine, I believe. I presume you know someone has poisoned my food, from my small shout" it was definitely not a small shout "perhaps, Drake as done this to me to try and get rid of me"

She's OK. Recovering from my near heart attack. I sighed rolling my eye's, of course she's blaming Temperance. I walked to her looking for the culprit of her pain. She gave me the apple. I look for the supposing poison only seeing her bite mark's. The poor girl had a loose tooth

"hear let me look at the poisoned apple. You haven't been talking to old ladies have you?" she looked at me in confusion "it's a reference to Snow White, we'll watch it tonight if you'd like" 

I held the apple, I notice Delilah touch her lips. Confirming my suspension a defiant loose tooth. I contain my smile inside and put the apple on the counter

"Delilah, do you have a loose tooth?" I ask unknown to if she even knows how to deceit one, even with her barberic training. That I shiver thinking about 

She touched her middle tooth "ah what do- arh!" she squinted her eye's again "don't be so foolish, Y/N. I-I'm fine"

I point to the barstool in front of the counter "here sit down and I'll shall see what the source of your awful pain is"

"tt"

She sat on the barstool I touched her chin. I smile "open wide" she raised her eyebrows with a irritated look "please" 

She scoffed opening her mouth. I knelt down and looked. Noticing her left tooth on the gum was swollen and red. I wiggled her middle left tooth

She yelled I quickly move my hand "dammit!"

I moved my hand to my knee "I believe I've found the culprit, would like more of my help getting it gone and stop it from causing you more pain?"

"N-no I'm fine.. Thank you" she spoke swiftly and stood to leave 

"Delilah, wait" she stopped by the doorframe, not looking at me "I want you to know, my intentions were not to replace your mother. However complicated that may be. I am only here for you if you ever need me" 

She quickly walked away I took a deep breath standing. Maybe one day she'll see how much I care. Getting ready for patrol. I walk to see my love, so we can leave together. I saw him sitting in his chair in front of the Bat-computer. I notice something reflecting from the light on the screen. I walked closer I gasp in shock a RING! He quickly shut the box. I froze has he turned looking at me. Think, Y/N! 

"uh, I-I didn't I did not see anything it was something you-someone stole right I mean if you were I'd - " he stood and walked to "I mean I do-" he cupped my cheeks and kissed me. He gave me a blindfold. I raise my eyebrows putting my hands on my hip "Bruce.. No we both know how this will end" he waited I scoffed fighting my smile and nod. He put it on across my eye's


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce, took my blindfold off standing on a roof top of a very special abandoned warehouse. The same roof top where we met as Batman and H/N. Hidden no camera's or eye's to see. It was the place we revealed our true identities to each other, only to find out that we knew each other prior as true friend's. The same place we meet up to discuss non important matters and important. Here we are again for a reason he knew that I knew what he's doing. I couldn't care less. I am going to remember this day for the rest of my life. 

"you remembered" I mumbled as my heart melts. 

I turn his cowl off I took mine off. I feel my eye's swell and my heart racing 

"wither it be Y/N L/N or H/N and Bruce Wayne or Batman. We've both always somehow found a way to each other" he slightly smiled he almost always only smiles freely in front of me "this is not how I planned it to go" he mumbled 

"when have we ever played by the books" 

Bruce gave me a smirk that turned to a straight face "I know I am not the best man for you you deserve so much more. Yet you've been by my side through it all. I'm scared" I want to wrap my arm's around him and comfort him. I don't knowing he needs to finish "I don't want to lose you. I can't I love you" he opened his mouth as his mouth stuttered "I need you, forever and always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he grabbed his ring "wi-" 

I can't keep my mouth shut "yes! Yes! Yes a million times yes!" 

He laughed and put the ring on me we kissed. I laugh never feeling so happy I'm getting, MARRIED!! The following day Lois is going to my maid of honor and Clark is Bruce's best man. After we, told Alfred, James, Dixie, Tempe, Delilah and now I have to find, Jane. Bruce, told me he found her hideout a, bombing shelter under the police station. She's been right underneath my feet this whole time. I jumped in she quickly aimed her, gun's at me 

"have I aged since I last saw you my, Little Bird" 

She lowered her gun taking her helmet off. I saw her mask and white streak in her hair. 

"don't call me that!" 

"Jane, you used to like being called that you had said--" I try to control my emotions remembering memories I've kept buried for a long time "that 'you liked it because it made you feel like you belonged'" 

"will guess now I know I better then to believe something like that" 

I feel my eye's swelling "you don't mean that" 

"yes I do!!" she yelled at me 

"don't!" I took a deep breath uncaring of my tears falling "if you honestly think that I disowned you or I don't love you, for any reason. You are lying to yourself. Your Dad and I are getting married in seven months. I'm not forcing you to come" I walked to the ladder I put my hand on the bar "you are always going to be my daughter, Jane" I walked up leaving my daughter crying feeling, I'm a failure of a mother 

I went to the shooting range by the police station. Wearing my earbuds I aimed at the target, shooting letting my anger out. I hear my phone I looked Bruce I read his text

-Clark and Lois insist we go on a ridiculous double date(Bruce) 

I smile and text him back

-it'll be fun don't be such a grouch

-where are you, I'll pick you up(Bruce)

-I'll meet you outside the station

-I thought you had the day off(Bruce)

-don't worry about it

-too late for that(Bruce)

I walked out the station and saw the car pull up. I opened the door and got in the passenger seat. I don't have to turn my head to know he's staring at me.

"we can cancel our arrangement and go home"

I took a deep breath "no I need this it'll be good for me to see them. Besides Lois and Clark are going to be right there with us at the wedding. It would be rude not to let them take us out"

Moment's later Lois wearing my uniform and I wore her dress. Clark wearing the Bat-suit and Bruce wearing his super-suit. So we could go to a, superhero themed carnival. Lois and I leaned against the concrete wall watching Bruce and Clark play baseball. Lois has been a sister figure to me for year's. I held a jumbo size stuffed animal, my favorite animal. Bruce, had won and gave to me 

"OK, so I'm thinking a spring wedding!" she says delightful I chuckle 

Lois and I talked about the wedding, my dress, the food, the reception, the ceremony, and our super-boyfriends


	12. Chapter 12

Half an hour until I marry Bruce nothings gone wrong.. Yet. With my wedding dress on I began to worry, Jane won't come. Lois, wearing her bridesmaids dress. She looked at me, Dixie and Temperance walked up

"I'm going to start crying" Lois said

"you look beautiful Ma" Temperance said 

"yeah, I can't believe you two are finally getting married!" Dixie exclaims 

I smile Delilah walked in she folded her arm's. I halfway smiled she sighed

"you will make father very happy"

I touched her shoulder she took a deep breath and touched my hand. I hear the door knocking.

"I'll get it!" Daisy said

She gasped I looked, Jane! She's here! She came. I covered my face my eye's swelling about to cry 

"now don't cry I'll have to redo your makeup!" Lois exclaims

I start crying "too late!" I hugged Jane, she hesitated and hugged me "oh my sweet baby girl, thank you, thank you so much"

Moment's later Bruce and I now married we stood by the car bidding our goodbyes. I knelt down to Delilah's eye level 

"I will see you when we get back from the honeymo-" she hugged me 

"I will miss you, Y/N" 

I started crying the first time she hugged me. We let go of each other. I dried her tears and kiss her head. 

"thank you" I cried 

She shook her head "no I am undeserving of -" 

"shh no belittling yourself I won't have it you are a good person never forget that, Delilah" 

I stood and to hug Jane I didn't see her. I hear her motorcycle I touched Bruce's arm. We saw her on her motorcycle she looked at us and left before we could stop her. I took a deep breath Bruce kissed my head and hugged Delilah. I hugged Dixie she hugged me tight 

"I'm so happy for you, Mom" 

"thank you for watching the girl's" 

She chuckled crying we let go of each other. I kiss her head. I hugged Temperance 

"try not to fight with Delilah and promise me you'll sleep" 

"aww come on Mom you know I cant do both" 

I chuckled we let go each other I notice Conner staring at her. I looked at him he blushed. I laugh and hug Lois. She sighed wrapping her arm's around me 

"you better call me when you get home so we can talk about the honeymoon" 

"of course, Lois" 

"and don't forget we are due for another double date next month" 

"hopefully this time we don't have to disguise ourselves" the girl's look at is in confusion Lois and I laugh. 

I saw James by his car I whistle he looked at me and waved. I waved back as he left. Bruce hugged Alfred goodbye they let go of each other. I hugged him he hugged me tight 

"we'll be back soon" I said we let go of each other 

"perhaps Master and Ms Wayne should enjoy their vacation. You'll both be missed and I hope you two will be enjoying yourselves and no crime solving" he whispered the last to word's

"no promises"


	13. Chapter 13

Now in my new home Wayne Manor. I laid in my bed I shared with my husband. I hear the door knocking I sat up. Bruce, groaned and wrapped his arm's around my waist. I sigh rolling my eye's. Of course he's decided to be stubborn again 

"Bruce, come on let me go so I can make sure no one is hurt, or something has happened"

"Alfred can handle the girl's. I want to be with my wife wall I still can. The girl's can wait for you" 

I tried to get up but he wouldn't budge 

"Bruce, please let me go" I said irritated 

He grunted "no" he squeezed me tighter 

"guy's! It's me Dixie! I really really need to talk to you! Like right now unless- never mind just hurry up!" she said through the door 

I lowered my back to slide out from his grasp. I succeeded he glared at me I chuckled and kiss his cheek. He grabbed my shoulders pulling me to him and kissed me. I parted from him he smirked his grip still on my shoulders 

"OK ok later I promise you'll have me all to yourself but first let me see if she's OK. You grumpy ass bat"

He grunted finally letting me go as he pinched my butt. I looked at him irritated he smirked, shutting his eye's. I tossed him his robe. I grabbed mine putting it on. I saw, him looking at me putting his on and tied it abruptly. I hold in my laugh, his look saying 'I'm going to make you pay for this' I'm dead. I opened the door Dixie walked in with a fast pace. I shut the door as she paced

"OK so you both know I've been acting a little queasy, very emotional and moody lately. I've been making excuses not to go on patrol" Bruce and I looked at each other then at our distressed daughter "and you both know Wally and I-" Bruce cut her off 

"Dixie" Bruce said

"I-I might have missed my period I wasn't for sure so I went to the bought a box pregnancy test" she rubbed his hands together, something she does, when she's nervous "so g-given the proof I've gathered, the test and my mood swings, hormones and what not, I'm certain that I'm pregnant"

I gasped I'm going to be a grandma! I'm going to be a grandmother!! I see Dixie's face drop fearing rejection. I shook my head I pull my daughter into a hug. Feeling my tears falling in joy

"oh, Dixie we're not mad!" in inhale "at all" then exhale "just a little.. Shocked is all" I let go her to see her face, full of tears and laughter "a happy shocked, oh my Baby Bird pregnant"

"good that's a relief" Dixie looked at Bruce drying her tears "Wally, is worried you want to kill him"

Bruce, took a deep breath "I won't be doing any such thing, have you made a doctor's appointment?"

She took a deep breath "I did I just really needed to tell you guy's. I know Delilah is going to freak out about this" she chuckled "Tempe, will probably spit her coffee out. Anyway" she exhaled in relief sniffing "I guess I should say thanks for you know accepting this and supporting me" she said relieved 

"of course we do every step of the way" 

"do not think for a moment you should not call or tell us if you need us" Bruce said

Dixie, hugged his neck crying "I will, thank you!" Bruce hesitated and hugged her

I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!! Month's later my daughter Tempe married to Conner. All of us in the waiting room at the hospital. Dixie, in the delivery room with her husband Wally. As she is giving birth to her baby. With Bruce, Temperance, Delilah, Barry, and Iris their children in the room with me. Bruce held my hand with a firm grip. I kiss his cheek and lay my head on his shoulder. Finally Wally walked in looking as if he'd been hit by a train. Dixie! The baby! No! No! Bruce, and I walked to him with Iris and Barry. Barry put his hands on Wally's shoulder

"Wally, kid what's wrong?"

"we're gonna need another car seat and crib"

"twins!" Barry said shocked 

I gasped as did Iris smiling twins!

Wally's eye's swelling with water "we have two daughter's"

Barry hugged him Wally laughed as his eye's swell. I looked at Bruce, using his phone and sending another care seat here as well as a crib to Dixie and Wally's house. I kiss Bruce's cheek and hold his hand 

"I'll tell her it was you're idea" I mumbled

"our idea" he responded

I smiled we went to our grandchildren. We walked to the nursery seeing several newborns. I saw my grandchildren, my granddaughter's name Mary Y/N West, I gasped in shock and smiled. I looked my other granddaughters name Willow Iris West. Iris and I looked at each other both crying and smiling. Mary had Wally's hair and Willow has Dixie's hair. I smile feeling my eye's swelling. I'm a grandmother Bruce kissed my head. Moments later, I walk to see my daughter. Seeing her laying on the stretcher eye's closed, and exhausted. She opened her eye's and gently smiled

I touch her face as she yawned "hey, Baby Bird how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head "I'm good, did you see them" she said sitting up I sat on the bed hugging my daughter 

"adorable baby's, you sure you're good"

She nodded I kiss her head and remember several year's ago when she was Robin.


	14. Chapter 14

I faintly hear gunfire, I groaned sitting on the ground my head throbbing. I touched it and look at my hand seeing BLOOD! Shit my police uniform is torn. I notice a bullet wound through my leg, on my left shoulder a bullet went out, shit. A torn piece of fabric wrapped around my wounds. Of course today is the day I forget my bulletproof vest. Thankfully the bullets went through. I hear gunfire I see boots, and a shadow figure of a woman. I squint my eye's seeing, Jane. I try to stand feeling my knees buckling. I made myself stand in pain. I slowly step forward and place my hand on my holster my gun's gone! Shit!Shit! Fuck.

"get the hell back, Lady!!" she yelled

Of course she calls me lady I see gunmen at least fifteen 

"fuck, g-give me my gun" 

"no way in hell I-" I cut her off 

"n-now!"

She grunted and tossed me my gun. I caught it and shot their legs, ignoring my extreme pain. Until all I hear is clicking 

"I'm out!" I said

I dropped my empty gun as she tossed me her other gun. I feel myself black out. I leaned on the wall away from gunfire. I took a deep breath my ribs definitely cracked, fuck I see Batman. I exhaled in relief

"go to, Y/N I'll hold them off!" he yelled he glared at Jane "go now!" 

Jane, ran to me I grabbed her shoulders holding myself up 

I halfway smiled "I've had my better day's at work than this ah, Sweetheart" I say trying to say something positive knowing this is bad 

"shut up, Mom" she whispered 

She helped me to the bat-mobile I hold my whince in I see Bruce. He carried me I whince 

"easy, Bat's a little bit of a headache babe" 

I shut my eye's feeling my pain in my head, leg and shoulder..... I faintly hear beeping. I feel the worst headache. I feel bandaging on my wounds, and around my forehead as well as a small breathing tube. I opened my eye's seeing my husband. Wearing his Bat-suit without his cowl on. His shoulders slouching and his hands on the bed. I touch his hand he looks at me his watery eye's. He holds my hand and kissed my knuckles. 

"hey, Darling. How are you feeling?" 

I inhaled smiling "like shit.." he gently smiled with concern. I looked around in a unrecognizable place and I then look back at my husband "where are we..."

"we brought you to the watchtower, you've had a minor concussion, you went through surgery to take the bullet out of-" I touch his lips he held my hand rubbing my wedding ring "you lost a substantial amount of blood you're lucky to have made it"

"shhhh" 

He kissed my hand inhaling I hear the door knocking. It opened I saw all my daughter's excluding Jane. They walked in carefully. I noticed Delilah standing in the back. I gently smiled 

"hey Momma Bird" Dixie says with a quiet tone 

I feel too much pain to speak. I see Delilah's fist clinched, Dixie holding her arm with her hand, and Tempe rubbing circles in her palm. 

".. No worries my girl's..." I whispered 

Dixie gasped smiling as her tears fell. Temperance, sniffed shaking her head. I look at Delilah her eye's watery.

"tt" Delilah mumbled 

The following day I stayed in the watchtower. Jane, had left I have no idea where to. With my bed leaned up. Bruce, on a League mission. I hear the door open I look seeing my daughter, Tempe. She looks different but I can't quite place it. She takes a deep breath 

"sorry I'm bothering you" 

I shook my head missing the company. I motion my hand for her to come. She walked closer to me. I held her hand I looked at my daughter in concern. 

"I should be letting you rest we can talk about it later" she says slightly disappointing 

She sniffed I touch her cheek "... Tempe.. Please" she touched my hand 

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant" her tears fell, my eye's wide "Conner asked me to marry him" 

I narrow my eyebrows worried for my daughter. 

I take a deep breath "..Tempe.." 

"nothing I'm fine I'm really happy I just wanted to tell you before but then I heard you were in surgery and we didn't kn-" she broke down crying 

I used my finger to rub the top of her hand. To weak to wrap my arm's around her and properly comfort her 

"shhh...no worries"


	15. Chapter 15

As my injuries healed finally I stood in my bedroom I share with my husband. Temperance and Conner awaiting the arrival of their son and living in a house close by that Bruce bought. I hear the door knocking. I hear thunder outside. I opened, Delilah standing with her arm's behind her back 

"Delilah, what a lovely surprise is everything OK?"

"tt of course" 

I moved as she walked in with Titus. She walked to the window looking out. She's tense her, arm's folded. Something she gets from, Bruce

"Delilah, is there something you want to tell me?" 

She folded her arm's "tt, no.. Perhaps, you once told you did not want to replace Talia has my mother. You have been a better mother to me than Talia could've ever attempted. When I heard you were fighting for your life in surgery and nearly died. In my culture we call our mother's, Ummi. Meaning my mother-" Delilah squinting her eye's sighing 

I sat on the large window seat she sat next to me 

"Delilah, I'd be honored though just because the other girl's-" she cut me off 

"no this was my decision" 

I smiled hearing the rain pouring down. Feeling at peace Delilah smiling. My beautiful daughter. Titus laid his head on Delilah's thigh. She pet him Delilah laid her head on my shoulder. I gently smiled and rubbed her shoulder. It was in that moment Delilah truly let her guard down and was at peace. She is my daughter and she accepts me as her mother. Something I never thought would happen. We locked arm's 

"Ummi.." 

"yes my daughter" 

"promise you'll never leave" 

"I promise" 

Moment's past Delilah and I in the kitchen wall I made dessert. She sat on the barstool I hear my phone, Conner? Tempe! I quickly answered 

"Conner?" I hear Tempe crying in pain 

-"hey, were almost there Temperance hold on honey.. Sorry, Y/N" 

"don't apologize Conner get her there and will see you at the watchtower momentarily" 

-"yes ma'am we just made it" 

"ok I'll see you two soon" 

I hung up Delilah rolled her eye's and licked spoon from the batter. 

"ok let's go to the watchtower we'll eat dessert when we get back" 

"she's only giving birth I'm certain we can finish what we are doing" 

"well a lot can happen and it's extremely painful I've heard. Now let's put on a smile and book it!" 

"tt" 

We made it to the watchtower. All of my family, excluding my daughter Jane. The Kent family in the lounge with us. I notice Jonathan and Delilah sitting next to each other. I gently smiled seeing the way he looks at her. I saw Clark and Jonathan looking behind us. I looked seeing, Conner holding the baby who was wrapped in a blue blanket. Conner's eye's swelling. 

"you guys want to meet, Drake" 

I looked at my grandson he has Temperance's eye's and Conner's hair. I smiled my eye's watery 

"he's so small" my granddaughter Mary said 

"really small" Willow says 

"how's, Temperance?" I asked 

"she's resting I think she'd love to see you" Conner said 

I nodded and kissed Bruce's cheek "I'll be right back"

I went to see my daughter I walked in. Her tired eye's and a gentle smile. I smile 

"hey, Ma" 

"hey Sweetie how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" 

She shook her head I held her hand "he's beautiful baby" 

She nodded "I never thought I could love someone so much. He's so adorable and cute. He looks so much like Conner" 

"he's a perfect mixture of you both"


	16. Chapter 16

Your P. O. V 

.. I open my eye's seeing Bruce sound asleep. That's a relief I look on my phone 

"humph" mother's day 

"happy mother's day, Darling" he says yawning his eye's still shut 

I put my phone down and kiss my husband as I rub his face. Moment's later I hear, my phone a text from, Dixie 

-HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MOM!! 💐🎊😁🤗🤗🤗😘😘💕😊😘🐦

I smiled and responded thanking her. She told me her and Wally would come to the Manor with the girl's this evening. I hear my phone again, Temperance. I clicked as a holograph appeared out of my phone. It said 'Happy Mother's Day' with confetti, balloons and flower's. I smiled and see Delilah with Titus. She smiled and gave me a gift 

"Happy Mother's Day, Ummi" 

I smiled and kissed her head. I open the present seeing a beautiful necklace 

"oh, Delilah thank you so much" 

I hugged my daughter as she wrapped her arm's around me. It's rare moment's I have with Delilah like this, that I cherish. I put on the necklace as Delilah gently smiled, just like her father. A part of me wonders if I'll see Jane today. I haven't seen her in several months. To be honest I'm a little worried. I glance noticing something on my daughter's left hand. A ring! She quickly moved her hand behind her back 

"Delilah Wayne" I say stern 

"tt" 

"is there something you want to tell me?" 

"perhaps Jonathan as asked for my hand in marriage and.. I accepted" 

She showed me her hand I look in aww. My youngest daughter getting married 

"oh, Delilah that's wonderful! Oh my sweet girl getting married!" 

"shh I haven't told Father about this" 

I calm myself down "my apologies. Oh, Delilah, why didn't you say anything to us?" 

"because it is your day not mine" 

"Delilah, Sweetheart I don't care if it's the end of the world I want to know how you are. If something like a proposal happens or you're having a baby or any of those thing's, I want to know " 

"tt" 

I hugged my daughter again as she sighed. I hear footsteps seeing my husband. He's tense, his jaw clenched and fist. 

"Father, I was-" he put his hand up 

Bruce, hugged Delilah warming my heart. I walk downstairs to the entrance seeing my twin granddaughter's Mary and Willow 

"Mimi!" 

They ran to me inheriting Wally's speed and hugged me 

"oh my sweet girl's!" 

"we missed you" Mary exclaims 

"I missed you two Girl's" 

I see my daughter and son in law. I smiled and hugged my daughter 

"hmm it's good to see you, Mom" 

"it's good to see you too, Baby Bird" 

"what do I not get any hugs" Wally says sarcastic 

I chuckled hugging him 

"Happy Mother's Day, Y/N" 

"thanks, Wally" 

I hear the door open seeing, Conner, and Temperance holding Drake 

"Mimi!" 

I chuckle and hold my grandson. 

"oh my sweet boy" 

We tightly hug each other I put him down as he flew off to play. I hugged, Tempe

"oh, Mom it's good to back home" 

"I'm very glad you are" 

I hugged Conner afterwards we all sat in the living room. I hear the door bell. Jane? I walk seeing her hugging Alfred. I gasp. As she let go of Alfred I saw her very pregnant bump. I smiled she started crying and I see Roy. 

"surprise" she gasps 

I walk to my daughter and hug her 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom" 

"thank you, Little Bird thank you so much" 

I smiled at Roy his face nervous. He gently smiled as Jane and I parted. I look at my daughter's pregnant bump 

"oh, Jane I'm so happy for you. You look so beautiful" 

"thanks, Mom" 

Everyone else walked in

"Aww, Jane!" Dixie exclaims 

"welcome to the club of parenting" Taylor says smiling 

"tt I knew it" Delilah says 

"congratulations guy's" Conner says 

"I see you had fun on your secret mission, Red" Wally laughs 

Roy, rolled his eye's Bruce gently smiled. Jane, didn't look at Bruce as he gently touched her shoulder. He hugged her as she broke down crying. She wrapped her arm's around Bruce. My eye's swell as I cry. All my Girl's home and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
